Love That Was A Lie
by Luna-Lovegood200
Summary: Upon the Dark Lords request, Draco must seduce Hermione. But what happens when he truely loves her?
1. Remembering the Dark Summer

**Love That Was A Lie  
**  
**Chapter One**  
  
_Remembering The Dark Summer_  
  
Hermione Granger got on the train called The Hogwarts Express. Her friend, Ron Weasley followed her.  
  
Nobody knew what had happened to her family over the Summer...no one knew.  
  
She looked around and tried to find the prefects compartment. They found it and sat down.  
  
Ron started to chat about something while Hermione closed her eyes and thought about waht had happened over the Summer.  
  
_Flashback  
  
Hermione walked out of the car and smiled. She was very anxious to see her mother, Mrs Granger for she and Hermione both got along very well.  
  
They finally got towards the door and Hermione opened the door.  
  
"Mom!" she shouted "I'm home"  
  
But there was no noise and tha frightened Hermione. Her father followed her looking also very nervous.  
  
Hermione went to the living room and a scream escaped her mouth.  
  
Her mother was lying on the floor.....dead.  
  
Blood was everywhere and Hermione stared at her mother in shock. Her father went in and gasped when he saw her mother.  
  
"Hermione" he said rather quietly "Go to your room and stay there...I'm going to call your Aunt Grace, you know the one who lives in Paris, and you will live with her"  
  
"What? Why?" aksed Hermione.  
  
"Do not make this any harder then it already is Hermione!" her father said. Hermione went over to her father and hugged him.  
  
"I'll miss you" she said quietly. Her father sighed.  
  
"I'll miss you too now please go up to your room"  
  
Hermione must of stayed in her room for a while....because about forty five mintues she heard a loud BANG!  
  
Hermione sat up straight and ran downstairs, she covered her mouth when she saw what was lying on the ground.  
  
Her father.  
  
Next to him was a note, and with a trembling hand she began to read it.  
  
Hermione (it read)  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I'm sorry was the only thing that was on it, Hermione stared at her two parents in shocked and she broke down in tears and fell to her knees.  
  
She was alone...dearly alone.  
  
And trembling...she went to the phone to call the police.  
  
End of Flashback  
_  
Now here Hermione sat in the prefects compartment with Ron and the rest of the prefects.   
  
"Earth to Hermione" said Ron, "Are you alright in there?"  
  
Hermione looked and shook her head "No Ron" she said "I'm not"  
  
She stood up and left the prefects compartment silently, people in the compartment watched her go...  
  
But unknown to Hermione a certain Slytherin had folowed her.  
  
** To Be Continued**

Hope you liked it! I'm posting this at and my name is LunaLovegood there if you want to check out the rest of my stories! Anyways please R&R I'd really appreciate it!!!


	2. One Hell of a Year

**Love That Was A Lie**

****

****

_Chapter Two:__One Hell of a Year_

****

**Draco's POV-**  
  
I followed her to the compartment. She was crying and I actually pitied her then. I actually felt sorry for the Mudblood. I wondered what happened, but decided to put it aside, and tell her that we needed to go to the Head's compartment. I already knew that she was Head Girl and I was Head Boy. I had recieved a letter from my favorite Professor at Hogwrats, Professor Snape telling me so.  
  
"Granger, we need to go to the Head's compartment." I told her after a while. Hermione looked up at me shocked that I was there.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I decided that you probably wouldn't want to loose your badge for being late. So I decided to come and get you." I told her.  
  
Hermione snorted, "As if you care about me." she said coldly.  
  
"Maybe I do." I told her, even though I knew that was a lie, but she didn't.  
  
"No you don't." said Hermione coldly. I rolled my eyes. "Suppose your right Granger." I told her.  
  
"What are you really doing here Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I just feel like it." I told her.  
  
Hermione stared at me with that confused look, "Yeah right Malfoy."  
  
"So why aren't you with Potter and Weasley?" I asked her, trying to see what was wrong. I didn't know why I was so curious, maybe I just wanted to see what was up with Granger. Yes that was probably it.  
  
"I do not need to tell you Malfoy." said Hermione staring out the window, and trying to avoid all eye contact.  
  
"Well, suit yourself if you loose your head girl badge." I told her. Hermione stared up at me with a look of horror on her face, I knew at once that I had finally caught a nerve, and that was her losing her Head Girl badge.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, I'll come." she said, she stood up and Hermione and I walked towards the Head's compartment.  
  
**Hermione's POV-**  
  
A few thoughts went through my head as we reached the compartment. Like first, why was Malfoy being so...nice to me? I was confused at the moment, and had every right to be! Oh, the misery!  
  
Okay, maybe not misery but I really did not want having Malfoy being nice to me, so I spoke up with my voice trembling.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him, Malfoy looked up at me in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, why are you being nice to me? Your actually acting like you care about me."  
  
"I do not care about you." snapped Malfoy.  
  
"Then why ---"  
  
"Shut the hell up Granger." said Malfoy. I stared at him blankly, he didn't need to be so rude about it, even though he didn't know what was happening in my life right now, so I put it aside.  
  
"Fine then." I said coldly.  
  
We got to the Head's compartment, and in front of us was Professor Dumbledore. I think that I could almost die of embarassment, people always told me that you couldn't, but did they think that I was going to fall for that?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I am so sorry that I --- We are late." I said as soon as we entered the compartment.  
  
"Oh that's quite all right Miss. Granger." said Professor Dumbledore, "Now lets get down to business, first I need to congradulate you two of making Head Boy and Head Girl, secondly I would like to give otut your schedules for night duty." said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss. Granger, you will patrol outside, while Mr. Malfoy will patrol inside the corrdors." said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Every night?" asked Malfoy, I rolled my eyes we were Head Boy and Head Girl, of course every night!  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy every night. Now that is all that I have to tell you, oh and do watch the train halls and make sure that the first years are behaving themselves."  
  
"Yes Professor." I said.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you when you get to Hogwarts." said Professor Dumbledore, he gave Malfoy and I a smiled and then dissapeared with a loud crack.  
  
"Well, I'm off to find Ron and Harry." I said, Malfoy turned to me and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No you aren't, first you are going to ---"  
  
"Oh shove it Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood." with that said I left a very shocked Malfoy in the Head's compartment and went to find Ron and Harry.  
  
**Draco's POV-**  
  
I made my way towards the compartment that Crabbe, Goyle, and I usually got. When I opened the door I saw Crabbe and Goyle there.  
  
"Hello Crabbe, Goyle." I said sitting down.  
  
"So what's your plan?" asked Goyle after a while.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
"You know for the thing with Hermione. You haven't forgotten have you?" asked Goyle.  
  
"No of course not!" I snapped. How could I forget something as important as that? I closed my eyes remembering the Death Eaters meeting a few days ago....  
  
_Flashback  
  
I sat next to Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange as we bowed before our Dark Lord. I was still forced to go to the stupid damn meetings but honestly I found all of the meetings rather amusing for I got to watch people that I hated being hit with the cruciatous curse, the only person I felt sorry for when that happened was Snape.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you may rise." hissed the voice of Lord Voldemort. Now I was confused, this was one of the first times that he had called on me for...weeks or maybe it was months I have indeed lost count.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" I asked as I rose. I could feel all eyes on me, espiecally Snapes.  
  
"I have a job for you." hissed Voldemort, "You are to seduce Hermione Granger by the end of the year."  
  
I tried to not look disgusted. I knew not to question him though, whoever did recieved punishments. So I only nodded my head.  
  
"Yes my lord." I said.  
  
"Thank you my loyal servant you may go." hissed Lord Voldemort.  
  
End of Flashback  
_  
So now I was being forced to seduce Hermione Granger by the end of the year. I only have one thing to say about what this year was going to be like.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a year.

**_To Be Continued..._**  
  
So how was that? I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I really do hope that I will get more reviews :) anyways gotta go, and once again do remember to review!!!!  
  
LunaLovegood200


End file.
